


Revelation

by SnubbingApollo



Series: Conjugation [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: Solas and Dorian are together now, officially, and Dorian couldn't be happier. Now if only he could figure out what the spirit haunting his dreams in the form of a giant wolf is and what it wants from him.Rework of a previous work Transformation
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Solas
Series: Conjugation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/294968
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ya'll. So after many years and a great deal of healing, I've decided to return to my old Dragon age fics. Thicker Than Water is getting new chapters added straight on because I feel my changes in style won't be terribly jarring in that one but I reread this one last night and... oh boy.
> 
> So she's getting the full makeover treatment. New look, same great story. When I've caught up to where I was in Transformation I'll be deleting that work and this will fully take its place. I hope. I hope you enjoy!

_Dorian looked about himself, taking in his surroundings. He was in a forest, old and thick. The trees were larger than any he'd ever seen before and seemed to reach endlessly up into the sky. He could tell he was dreaming. Knowing the Fade from reality was a skill a mage had to learn young if they didn't want to become prey, after all. But he'd never seen this place before and he didn't generally find himself in the larger Fade. He was no Somniari and Fadewalking was not a skill he was adept at. Case in point, he was not even sure how he'd left his own mind tonight. He certainly hadn't made the conscious choice to do so._

_It was dark, the tall enormous trees obscuring the light that filtered down from the Fade's grey-green sky, and Dorian stepped cautiously as he walked. Twigs and leaves crunched under his feet and every step seemed to kick dust up into the air as if it had been so long since anyone had come here that forest itself was covered in a thick layer of the stuff. Every sound he made sounded terribly loud in the endless quiet around him and he couldn't shake the thought that despite the silence and stillness he was being watched._

_He wasn't sure how long he'd walked when he first heard it. Time was tricky in the Fade. Perhaps five minutes, perhaps an hour. It was a soft crunching of something walking in the trees to his left, parallelling his own travel. He paused and so did the other footsteps. He started walking and they resumed. He turned trying to get a glimpse of anything moving through the trees but it was so dark._

_"Who's there," he said and then winced. His voice sounded_ wrong _somehow. As if he was the first person to ever speak in the ancient forest. "Show yourself!"_

_There was a low breathy chuckle from behind him and he spun in that direction now but again saw nothing._

_**"You are in my realm, little mortal. Yet you presume to command me."** _

_The voice seemed to come from everywhere, from the ground, the sky, the trees themselves. It was low and loud and somehow didn't seem as wrong for this place as his own voice had._

_"What manner of spirit are you?" he asked, looking about himself quickly. It must have a form somewhere. It couldn't_ be _the forest._

_**"None which you would recognize. I am old. Older than you can comprehend. Older even than that which you tie yourself to so carelessly. I wanted to see you with my own eyes."** _

_So it had called him here. That was... a dangerous prospect._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," Dorian said. "Where are you?"_

_**"Are you sure you want to see, little mortal?"** The voice had taken on a teasing lilt and Dorian was about to respond when a form began to resolve itself out of the shadows. It was an _ enormous _wolf. Nearly taller than Dorian's respectable six feet. Its fur was black and shaggy but it was the creature's eyes that caught Dorian's attention. He didn't know how he hadn't been able to see them before. They were_ red _and seemed to_ glow _and there were too many of them. Dorian thought he counted_ six _._

 _Dorian took a step back and the spirit reared back its head and let out an ear-shattering howl, long and wavering and full of such sadness and loneliness it made Dorian's chest_ ache _to hear it._

Dorian jolted awake, breathing hard. He was in Skyhold in his room. Moonlight filtered through the window and Dorian tried to steady his breathing. It was still night, he couldn't have been asleep very long. Solas' arms were wrapped around him and the elf was a line of warmth pressed up against his back. Dorian was about to be relieved he hadn't woken him when he spoke.

"Are you alright, Vhenan?" he asked, voice thick with sleep and Dorian found himself relaxing at the sound of it.

"Just a nightmare," he murmured back. Solas' arms tightened around him and the elf nuzzled against his shoulder.

“Go back to sleep, Dorian. You are safe.”

“Are you going to protect me in my dreams then, Amatus?” Dorian asked teasingly and Solas hummed in tired agreement

“Yes,” he said simply.

Dorian smiled a little even as a shiver went down his spine, remembering the hulking form of the spectral wolf. Solas might have his work cut out for him. Just what in the Void had Dorian gotten himself into here? He would consult the library in the morning. He’d never seen a spirit or a demon take animal form before, and the way it had been able to pull him to it in the Fade did not bode well. It must be very strong to pull Dorian _out_ of his dreams as apposed to joining him _in_ them.

And then there was that spine-chilling howl. Dorian shuddered at the memory.

“This is not sleeping, Da’len,” Solas murmured into his ear, but the audible smile in his tone belayed the scolding words. Dorian pressed back into him and took one of Solas’ hands in his own entwining their fingers.

“Nothing gets past you, Amatus,” Dorian said. Solas breathed a chuckle into his ear and for a moment the sound was so familiar it sent a chill down his spine, but before he could place why the moment passed and he squeezed Solas’ hand in his, closing his eyes. He relaxed into the warmth of the blankets and his lover's arms and let the elf’s slow breathing lull him back to sleep.

There would be answers tomorrow.


End file.
